Akihiro Kurata
Akihiro Kurata is a major villain in the first half of Digimon Data Squad. One of the few human antagonists in the series, Kurata is a xenophobe who hates all Digimon and vows to destroy them, along with the Digital World itself. He was voiced by Masami Kikuchi in the Japanese version, and Brian Palermo in the English version impersonating Vincent Price. Role in the anime History and revelation Kurata was once a member of the Dr. Spencer Daimon's exploration team, but soon became afraid of Digimon after some attack caused by the local inhabitants. He later returned to the Real World and started to destroy innocent Digimon with his own creations, the Gizumon, including Keenan Crier (the mission's target)'s foster mother, Frigimon. Some time after the incident, Kurata disguised his evil by organizing another expedition to the Digital World, right after Keenan's rescue by Marcus (Spencer's son), Thomas and Yoshino and their respective partners. Throughout the expedition, they defeat Merukimon's henchman, Gotsumon, and manage to reach his castle. However, Kurata finally reveals the story and uses his Gizumon, made of other Digimon's data, to attack and destroy Merukimon, also destroying his Digi-Egg, thus stopping him from returning. With the help of Commander-General Yushima and Gwappamon, they manage to escape, but Kurata also leaves the spot through a Digital Gate. New attack and defeat Later, when the DATS were trying to stop Kurata from destroying peace in the Digital World, they encountered Kurata's henchmen, the Bio-Hybrids, a trio of human that each have the ability to Digivolve themselves into a Digimon. When Marcus and Keenan were about to take their revenge on Kurata, he opened up a huge Digital Gate to send ElDradimon to the Real World. When the DATS returned to the Real World, Kurata had another trick up his sleeve. He used a huge javelin and used his Gizumon XTs to create the ultimate weapon, the Gizumon Javelin, and suceeded to destroy ElDradimon. He had just enough data to revive his own Digimon, Belphemon. Thomas pretended to join forces with Kurata in order to cure his sister, Relena. Kurata then used Belphemon as a remote control while battling the DATS team. When Thomas betrayed Kurata and destroyed the device, Kurata became furious and transformed himself into data and merged with Belphemon to become his Rage Mode. During the battle with Belphemon, his head emerged from his chest, more uglier than ever. After Belphemon was destroyed, Kurata reverted back to his human form, where he did one last thing. He opened up the gate to the Digital World, but disappeared into a white light, and was never seen again. Trivia *When Kurata was first introduced, he always sneezed whenever he got near Agumon, and always sneezing on him, pointing out his disgust for Digimon. External links http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Akihiro_Kurata Akihiro Kurata on the Digimon Wikia. Category:Digimon Villains Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Leader Category:Evil Genius Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Sociopaths Category:Xenophobes Category:Complete Monster Category:Mad Scientist Category:Male Villians Category:Mastermind Category:Deceased Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Villains that killed the hero's family Category:Hatemongers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Villains that killed the hero's Friend